The beast team
by flamthower500
Summary: what would happen if a new girl showed up in jump city?what if beastboy quit the team and started his own team?what if he got new powers?and the biggest question what if beastboy had a Daughter?find out now rewrite BIGGER,BADDER,FUNNER, AND MORE PERVERTED


****************

****************

well I'm back it's been a long time since I looked at this old story*pat some of the dust off* but I decided to start writing this story again

I bet many of you are asking why I would just quiet and then start over out of nowhere on, well I looked back on this story and read it and guess what I found out that right it...sucked, yeah I know but hey I was a new writer on the site now I'm back and the story gonna be 10X better then last time, BIGGER,BADDER,FUNNER, AND MORE PERVERTED THEN EVER BEFORE, I got the idea from this story I read you wanna find out which go though my favorite authors(I'll give you a hint it has something to do with cats ;} )

chapter 1:it begins

* * *

inside a deep forest could be heard the sounds of wild life, trees could be seen in every direction as grass,moss, and strange types of plants could be seen covering every square inch of area in eye distant, strange and exotic animals could be heard in the back ground of this peaceful forest"DUDE"beast boy scream as he jumped through a very large brush, beastboy continued to run as he pushed giant leaves out of his way and side-stepped the trees

beastboy jumped over a fallen log and looked back he didn't see anything behind him_"it's still there"_beastboy thought_"I know it's still chasing me"_beastboy turned back around just in time to dodge a tree he was about to run into, beastboy moved his hands out of the way as a plant snapped at him_"did that plant have a MOUTH?"_beastboy thought as he looked back at the drooling plant with sharp teeth, his eyes then grow wide as he saw some branches in the distant moving"ah crap that damn things catching up"

beastboy moved some more leaves out of his way but then tripped on a tree root and fell through the rest"ooh ah man can that hurt"beastboy said as he rubbed his leg,beastboy then looked up to see a clear green field"dude whats going on"beastboy came out of his thoughts as he heard something moving toward him fast"right being chased think about it later"beastboy fought through the pain that was cursing through his leg at the moment as he ran through the field having no where to go and no where to hide because their was nothing for miles

beastboy closed his eye's as he tried to change_"come on a bird, a horse, a mole, ANYTHING"_he opened his eye's disappointed to see he was still running in his human form"damn this is bad"beastboy turned around to see that the huge forest was gone"and that's just weird"because beastboy was looking back he didn't see as he ran into something"ooh ah now my head hurts"beastboy looked up to see a giant stone wall in his way"and that's just FUCKING CRAZY"

beastboy stood up as he looked up at how high the way was, he looked left then right to see the wall scratch for miles"this can't be happening to me"he then started to feel the wall"their was no way this thing was here before, not only that but the forest is gone"his eye's then grow wide with fear again as he turned around to see their was still nothing their"ma-maybe it disappeared wi-with the forest"

beastboy stood their as he looked around him seeing nothing and only feeling the wind as it hit his face, beastboy started to relax but then tensed back up when he heard something, he looked around in all directions"he-hello is something their"beastboy mentally slapped him self"_well that was a dumb question"_beastboy thought, beastboy then got into a fighting stances ready for anything_"get it together beastboy you can do this"_beastboy thought to pump himself up"show yourself NOW"

beastboy looked around and saw nothing"did you hear me come out I'm done running"still nothing, beastboy just kept looking around ready for anything, his head then snapped to the left when he heard a sound_"here it comes"_his eye's shifted right at another sound"come on already get out here and fight!"

a few more moments passed in silence, beastboy kept looking around but found nothing_"dude this is freaking me out right now"_beastboy's attention then landed on a large circle shaped Shadow that laid on the ground a few feet away from him_"big Shadow?"_beastboy then looked all around then toward back to the shadow_"and their nothing making it, well isn't that great"_beastboy thought with with a tired expression"what next is it going to start creeping toward me"he sighed

as if on his command the shadow started to move towards him"why do I keep saying stupid stuff out loud it's like I'm asking for it"the Shadow continued to speed toward him until it was only right in front of him, beastboy looked down at the shadow as it just laid their in front of him"okay"beastboy raised an eyebrow"now what?"the Shadow then lept into the air, beastboy watched as it went high into the sky and out of view"well that was...something"

beastboy kept looking up towards the sky until the shadow came back into view as it fell back to the ground"is that thing getting...Bigger!"beastboy watched as the huge Shadow came down more then twice the size it was before it's jump

once the shadow landed on the ground it shook the whole area and knocked beastboy off his feet as a huge dust cloud covered him and a lot of the area"Crap*cough cough*this is bad*cough*"beastboy looked up as the smoke started to clear and he could make out how big the figure standing before him was"really really really bad!"

as the dust finally cleared beastboy could only lay their in shock and fear at what he saw as the figure before him looked down at him with it's intimidating eyes"Beast"beastboy started to crawl backwards as the Beast walked toward him growling

what stood before beastboy was the creature he was once able to turn into but their was something different about him"_is he melting?"_the Beast was covered in some kind of black toxic liquid and it was to beastboy's notice slowly melting him"poison"

beastboy eye's almost jumped out of his head as he heard the Beast talk in his dark and deep but at the same time a little hurt voice"po-poison"beastboy finally hit the wall so he couldn't back away anymore as the Beast came towards him"poison...cage...danger"he said as he stop right in front of beastboy

beastboy looked on scared and confused"what are you..."before beastboy could finish the Beast grabbed him by the collar and lifted him off the ground"danger"the Beast said again not looking beastboy in the eye's"Danger"it said a bit louder this time as he lifted it his head"DANGER"it howled to the heavens for all to hear"DANGER DANGER"it started to calm down as it looked beastboy straight in the eye's"alright already"beastboy said as he tried to get the Beast hand off his collar but couldn't"poison,cage, and big danger"beastboy looked the Beast in the eye's with a serious face"but what does it mean, why do you keep doing this"

the Beast the started to lift beastboy higher into the air as he reeled his other hand back"WAIT wait wait at least tell me what dange..."the Beast then swung his arm as his claws went straight through beastboy's chest, beastboy didn't even scream out in pain he just looked at the Beast face then at the arm that was in his chest as he slowly coughed up blood"*cough*da-danger*cough cough*"beastboy slowly looked the Beast back in the eye's"what*cough cough*what's the danger"

the Beast didn't answer as all the area around the two started to disappear, the sky the ground and all else just slowly faded to darkness,the Beast then let go of beastboy's collar and pushed his arm out of beastboy's chest, beastboy fell to the floor with a thump as he looked back up at the Beast

the Beast lifted his arms above his head ready for the finale strike"...help"those were the Beast finale word as he swung down on beastboy

**/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXX/XXXXXXXXXXX**

"AAAAHHHHHHH"beastboy slowly looked around him to see he was in his room"another Beast dream"beastboy said in a cold sweat as he grabbed his chest"they just keep getting worse"beastboy jumped out of bed as he slowly went to prepare himself for the day ahead

beastboy slowly walked towards the bathroom a towel in one hand and a bar of soap in the other"why do I keep dreaming about it"beastboy pressed the button to the bath room door as it slide open,he walked in and locked the door behind him as he looked at himself in the mirror"why Why WHY"beastboy shouted"why wont it stop"

for the past week or so beastboy has been having nightmares about the Beast every night they got worse"this time it actually killed me"beastboy said as he rubbed his head"my head hurts so much"beastboy looked himself deep in the eye's"I know your their"he said to himself in the mirror"it doesn't matter what you look like I know you always have the same eye's MY EYE'S"beastboy balled his fist as he hit the side of the mirror"what do you want from me why are you doing this"beastboy growled

"WHAT THIS DANGER YOU KEEP TALKING ABOUT"beastboy yelled as he hit the side of the mirror again"IS THERE EVEN ANY DANGER OR ARE YOU JUST MESSING WITH ME FOR KICKS"beastboy just saw himself in the mirror his face growing ever more angry"ANSWER ME YOU BASTARD"

"beastboy"beastboy turned toward the door as he heard his name"beastboy"starfire said again in a worried tone as she knocked on the door"beastboy are you feeling well friend is someone else in their"beastboy turned back to the mirror then looked back at the door"no star I'm fine just talking to myself is all"

"oh"starfire said in a relieved voice"you should not talk to yourself in that way you sounded very angry with yourself"beastboy chose not to tell his friends about his dreams, which was hard considering one of them could literally get in his head but so far so good,he didn't want to worry them about something that's probably nothing"just a few bad dreams"beastboy said as he turned back to the mirror"Ghaaaaaaaa"beastboy screamed as he fell back against the wall

once beastboy looked back at the mirror he was face to face with the Beast from his dream"Beastboy"starfire said in a more panicked voice then before,beastboy made a quick look towards the door before he looked back at the mirror to see the Beast"gone"

"beastboy Beastboy I'm coming in"beastboy looked toward the door as he heard starfire punch in the override code,once the code was put in the door swung open as starfire ran over to beastboy"friend beastboy are you alright"

beastboy looked back at the mirror once more"yeah I'm alright star"beastboy said as he stood up straight"yeah I'm alright just tripped a little is all"starfire sighed relieved"I am must happy to hear you are unharmed"beastboy rubbed his head a little before he turned toward starfire"yeah star just a little sli..."beastboy looked at starfire's whole body as he saw what she was wearing and his eye's almost popped out as he fell back"beastboy"starfire said as she walked closer to her friend"are you alright"

"I'm fine star but I do have one question, what ah what are you wearing?"beastboy asked as his face turned red, starfire was taken back by his question"what this"she asked as she spun around to show her whole outfit which only redden beastboy's face more"do you like it?"

starfire was wearing a pink lace silk nightgown that was almost see through"I got it doing our trip to Tokyo, I had seen a girl in one of there comic books wearing it"starfire said with a cheerful face"ah star I think you were looking at a manga"beastboy's face turned another shade of red"and I see you not wearing a bra"beastboy said as he noticed her breast and that her nipples were only covered by two thin straps

"well yes that is how the girl in the man-ga was wearing it"starfire's face then turned sad"is it not right","no no no"beastboy said as he waved is hands not wanting to upset the alien in front of him"yo-you are wearing it right perfectly in fact"starfire's face lit up"oh glorious"she said as she jumped up and down,beastboy just watched as starfire's breast bounced up and down and a trail of blood came down his nose"alright star that's enough jumping around"beastboy said as he wiped his nose

"I am most sorry friend beastboy"starfire said as she stopped jumping but was still very happy"I am just most over joyed that you like it I can not wait to show robin",_"yeah I bet he'd like that"_beastboy thought"Uh star maybe you should hold off on that, those kind of things are more for sleeping in and not really for showing off"

starfire looked at beastboy for a moment before she smiled in understanding and started to walk out the door beastboy's nose bleed came back as he noticed her pink panties"I just hope friend raven likes hers as well"

"wait What"starfire was at the doorway when she turned back to beastboy"friend raven I got her a pair to, only hers is blue oh I hope she likes them"and with that starfire went out the door leaving beastboy to his thoughts"so raven has a pair"beastboy thoughts then went to raven in a blue lace silk nightgown"no no no"beastboy said shaking his head"bad thoughts bad thoughts"

but beastboy started to drool a little as he thought about it again and about what starfire was wearing"stop stop"he said shaking his head again"mental note do NOT think about that"he said with a serious face but then just looked around to see if anyone was around"or...at least...not when raven around"

* * *

****************

**well their you go my retry at this teen titans story with a little dark and perverted in it I'm hoping the next one will be twice as long and with more action and perverted humor**

**thank you for reading and please Review**


End file.
